


Between Disappointment and Greatness

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Hogwarts!AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi Tummelt proveniva da una famiglia abbastanza benestante nel Mondo Magico. I suoi genitori lavoravano al Ministero della Magia e i suoi fratelli ricoprivano a loro volta ruoli di spicco nella società magica, per quel motivo tutti si erano sempre aspettati il meglio da lui. Infatti, doveva essere all'altezza non solo dei suoi genitori, Askr ed Embla, che stavano a capo di alcuni importanti uffici del Ministero - suo padre era addirittura in lizza per diventare il nuovo Ministro della Magia -, ma anche dei suoi due fratelli e di sua sorella: da una parte Magni e Mothi nel Dipartimento degli Auror e dall'altro Eir che era diventata la più giovane Medimaga a venire scelta come Capo del Reparto Lesioni da Incantesimo all'Ospedale San Mungo.





	Between Disappointment and Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** fantasy  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Loqi Tummelt, Cor Leonis (Nominati alcuni OC)  
>  **➥ Rating:** NSFW  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1830  
>  **➥ Note:** Ed ecco un'altra fic del verse Hogwarts!AU <3 la mia otp è bellissima. Punto.

Loqi Tummelt proveniva da una famiglia abbastanza benestante nel Mondo Magico. I suoi genitori lavoravano al Ministero della Magia e i suoi fratelli ricoprivano a loro volta ruoli di spicco nella società magica, per quel motivo tutti si erano sempre aspettati il meglio da lui. Infatti, doveva essere all'altezza non solo dei suoi genitori, Askr ed Embla, che stavano a capo di alcuni importanti uffici del Ministero - suo padre era addirittura in lizza per diventare il nuovo Ministro della Magia -, ma anche dei suoi due fratelli e di sua sorella: da una parte Magni e Mothi nel Dipartimento degli Auror e dall'altro Eir che era diventata la più giovane Medimaga a venire scelta come Capo del Reparto Lesioni da Incantesimo all'Ospedale San Mungo.

Vi era sempre stata molta pressione sulle sue spalle e quando a undici anni era stato mandato alla Scuola di Stregoneria e Magia di Hogwarts - reputata dai suoi genitori un istituto migliore di Durmstrang -, Loqi si era ripromesso di fare tutto il possibile per non disattendere le aspettative della sua famiglia.

Inutile dire che aveva fallito.  _ Miseramente _ .

Le sue disavventure erano iniziate con lo smistamento. Si era aspettato di finire a Serpeverde, la casa per le persone ambiziose come lui, ma il Cappello Parlante aveva dichiarato con sicurezza un imbarazzante:  _ "Tassorosso!",  _ che lo aveva fatto vergognare come non mai.

Aveva solo undici anni e con una sola parola la sua intera vita era diventata un fallimento. Non sarebbero serviti a niente ottimi voti, risultati sportivi e note di merito, lui era e sarebbe sempre stato  _ il Tassorosso. _

I suoi genitori avevano ovviamente cercato di rifiutare lo smistamento e lo avevano fatto sottoporre addirittura a una nuova prova con il Cappello Parlante davanti al Preside della Scuola, ma l'esito non era cambiato.

Il suo destino era stato segnato senza che lui potesse fare effettivamente qualcosa per rovinarlo per davvero - era stata tutta colpa di quel cencioso cappello magico -, ma se quell'umiliazione gli aveva insegnato qualcosa era che non gli piaceva  _ essere sottomesso _ .

Loqi aveva odiato quella sensazione di soggezione e di delusione che aveva sentito sulla sua pelle, e per quel motivo aveva fatto l'unica cosa che un bambino della sua età, reso forte dagli insegnamenti e dai precetti della sua famiglia, poteva fare: sarebbe diventato ugualmente il migliore e avrebbe dimostrato che anche un Tassorosso poteva ambire al Ministero della Magia.

Negli anni si era impegnato forse di più di ogni altro alunno della scuola. Era riuscito a diventare il Cercatore della Squadra di Quiddich della sua Casa, ed era passato dal ruolo di Prefetto a quello di Caposcuola durante il suo settimo e ultimo anno.

Si era sentito invadere di fierezza quando aveva ricevuto il distintivo insieme alla tradizionale lettera di Hogwarts. Aveva sorriso e si era aspettato di ricevere una sonora e meritata pacca sulla spalla da suo padre o quanto meno un piccolo apprezzamento da sua madre, ma alla fine era stato Magni a parlare con tono derisorio: «Oh, guardate! Il  _ Piccolo Tassorosso _ è diventato Caposcuola».

Quel commento, tutt'altro che d'apprezzamento, era stato in grado di strappare a alla famiglia una sonora risata e Loqi, ferito nell'orgoglio da quell'ennesima umiliazione, si era ritrovato a dover lanciare un'occhiata al passato.

Tutti gli sforzi per superare i pregiudizi legati alla sua Casa - che aveva iniziato ad apprezzare in quegli anni - e di apparire  _ importante _ agli occhi della sua famiglia non lo avevano portato a niente e, sicuramente, neanche il diventare Ministro della Magia in persona avrebbe fatto cambiare idea ai suoi parenti.

Si sentiva fiero dei suoi risultati e, all'alba di quel suo settimo anno scolastico, si sentì finalmente pronto a...  _ lasciar perdere. _ Lui era il migliore a prescindere da tutto, e sarebbero state altre persone a riconoscere i suoi meriti.

Di conseguenza rientrò ad Hogwarts con tutt'altra mentalità, più libero di vivere quell'anno senza l'ombra dei Tummelt a bloccarlo dal fare qualsiasi cosa.

Si era sentito una persona nuova, ma da lì a finire a letto con un insegnante... beh: ne doveva passare acqua sotto i ponti.

Era certo che la sua famiglia non avrebbe mai approvato quella sua follia, e sicuramente non lo avrebbe fatto neanche l'intera comunità magica dentro e fuori Hogwarts, ma alla fine non gli era importato più di tanto quando aveva baciato con rabbia il Professor Leonis in un corridoio deserto al termine dell'annuale Festa di Halloween.

Doveva fare la sua ronda con i prefetti proprio per stanare gli alunni che si attardavano fuori dalle loro Sale Comuni o che alzavano un po' troppo il gomito con del Whisky Incendiario procurato da chissà chi, e nella sua ricerca si era scontrato con Cor Leonis.

Non aveva mai provato simpatia per quell'insegnante, era un reduce dell'ultima Guerra Magica e non lo aveva mai lodato per i suoi ottimi risultati. Certo, gli dava buoni voti, ma lo guardava come i suoi genitori: come se dovesse sempre fare meglio.

Forse voleva essere un incoraggiamento a non adagiarsi sugli allori, visto tutti gli altri professori lo riempivano di complimenti - soprattutto dopo che Ignis Scientia, l'unico studente in grado di superarlo, si era diplomato -, ma Loqi non lo sopportava.

Forse lui stesso aveva esagerato con il Whisky Incendiario - non era riuscito a farne a meno -, ma non era certo che quello giustificasse il modo in cui erano degenerate le cose. Aveva cercato di attaccare briga con l'insegnante e nel non ricevere le  _ giuste attenzioni _ , aveva agito in modo del tutto folle.

Rischiava l'espulsione o qualche provvedimento disciplinare e, sicuramente, Leonis poteva essere non solo licenziato ma anche accusato di  _ abuso di potere _ ... e a dirla tutta Loqi non voleva mettere nei guai il Professore in quel modo - non lo sopportava, ma non era neanche così  _ stronzo _ da fare una cosa così meschina.

Era stata una fortuna che tra i due fosse proprio Leonis quello con la testa sulle spalle in quel momento, infatti era stato proprio l'uomo ad allontanarlo e ad intimargli di tornare nella sua Sala Comune, e lo aveva detto con una voce talmente roca da farlo tremare da capo a piedi - per non contare il fatto che Leonis aveva effettivamente risposto al bacio perché Loqi ricordava perfettamente di aver sentito la lingua dell'uomo dentro la sua bocca.

Loqi aveva ubbidito ma il danno era ormai fatto e da lì a qualche mese, durante le vacanze di Natale, era stato in grado di far degenerare ulteriormente la situazione.

Aveva sognato e desiderato di andare oltre quel bacio ad Halloween, Leonis era diventato una sorta di ossessione per lui, un qualcosa di talmente proibito da renderlo folle di desiderio. Al punto di fargli pensare un:  _ "La mia famiglia mi considera una delusione? Beh, non mi hanno ancora visto fare qualcosa di  _ davvero _ deludente! E di una cosa dovranno pur essere certi: io sono in grado di fare solo ed esclusivamente cose grandiose!" _

E con la consapevolezza di non essere poi così tanto indifferente al professore - punto primo aveva risposto al bacio e secondo lui era un ragazzo stupendo, doveva per forza risultare attraente agli occhi di Leonis - aveva iniziato una subdola opera di seduzione.

Faceva in modo di trovarsi sempre nell'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure prima e dopo le lezioni per cercare di restare da solo con l'insegnante, lo fissava e si proponeva sempre per primo per ogni prova pratica della lezione.

Lì per lì l'uomo aveva mostrato dei vaghi segni di insofferenza ma Loqi sapeva di essere abbastanza testardo da non arrendersi così facilmente. Era certo che un giorno avrebbe visto tutti i suoi sforzi ripagati e a Natale, per l'appunto, poté dirsi soddisfatto della sua tenacia quando Leonis gli scoccò un'occhiataccia esasperata nel vederlo entrare nell'aula deserta di Difesa.

«Sai tirando troppo la corda, Tummelt», lo aveva avvisato con voce bassa, massaggiandosi la radice del naso mentre Loqi si tratteneva dal fargli presente che  _ non aveva ancora tirato per davvero la coda, ma che lo avrebbe scoperto molto presto. _

Da quella classe agli alloggi privati del professore ci vollero una buona ora di insulti - da parte di Loqi - e tentativi di ragionamento - ovviamente da parte di Leonis -, che si erano trasformati gradualmente in caldi baci e carezze parecchio intime che avevano fatto infiammare i corpi di entrambi.

Quasi senza più freni, il professore aveva lanciato un Incantesimo Silenziante sulla porta della sua camera, bloccandola infine con un'altra fattura Serrabloccante.

«Spero che tu sappia quello che stai facendo», aveva dichiarato con un basso ringhio intriso di eccitazione e rassegnazione, e Loqi lo aveva semplicemente baciato ancora, liberandosi non solo dei vestiti ma anche di tutte le preoccupazioni e inutili aspettative che aveva messo nella sua vita.

Si era aspettato lussuria e passione, un qualcosa di veloce ma estremamente appagante, ma Leonis si era dimostrato un amante attento per nulla animato dalla fretta. Lo aveva preparato lentamente fino a renderlo un semplice fascio di nervi ansimante, pronto a venire alla più minima carezza.

Lo aveva portato quasi alla follia e quando finalmente aveva spinto il suo sesso all'interno del suo orifizio, Loqi si era sentito letteralmente morire. Il naturale dolore per quella intrusione gli sembrò sin da subito nullo in confronto alla soddisfazione.

Si era inarcato, gemendo e accogliendo le spinte decise dell'uomo. Le sue unghie erano andate a conficcarsi sulla schiena di Leonis come per sostenersi, era quasi certo che avrebbero lasciato il segno ma era altrettanto convinto di potersi permettere quel marchio sul corpo dell'insegnante date le spinte che stavano diventando sempre più profonde, arrivando a colpire ritmicamente un preciso punto all'interno del suo corpo in grado di fargli girare totalmente la testa.

Quindi non poteva fare altro che cercare di sorreggersi e di restare attaccato all'uomo che, con le sue mani callose lo teneva per i fianchi, accompagnando ogni movimento.

Era inebriante e appagante, una sensazione di libertà e di piacere che Loqi non era neanche mai stato in grado di immaginare, tanto da raggiungere l'orgasmo senza neanche essere toccato - e trovandone un altro qualche minuto dopo quando fu Leonis a venire dentro di lui.

Era stato bellissimo - non aveva metri di paragone visto che era stata la sua prima volta, ma era stato ugualmente fantastico - e anche se era tutto così sbagliato e pericoloso, Loqi si sentì al tempo stesso fiero di potersi dire una delusione per i suoi genitori. Perché per la prima volta aveva agito secondo la sua testa e non pensando a cosa avrebbero fatto i suoi parenti, e la conclusione di quella sua presa di posizione era stata  _ grandiosa _ .

Non era ancora certo di cosa sarebbe accaduto l'indomani, se ci sarebbero stati altri di quei  _ piacevoli incontri  _ con Cor Leonis - lo sperava vivamente, magari anche al termine di quell'ultimo anno scolastico -, ma di una cosa poteva essere sicuro: qualsiasi cosa si fosse messo in testa di fare, il risultato sarebbe sempre stato  _ impressionante  _ sia come disastro che come successo.


End file.
